


But I’m Still Part Plant!

by cafe80s



Category: Milo Murphy’s Law
Genre: Gen, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Spoilers for The Phineas And Ferb Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafe80s/pseuds/cafe80s
Summary: After the pistachions have been defeated and everybody returns to normal, there’s still one person who gets what he thinks he doesn’t deserve.





	But I’m Still Part Plant!

Plant monsters. It _had_ to be plant monsters. I knew it had something to do with Milo, I mean, that boy is involved with everything in this town. His tendency to have things go wrong is annoying. _He’s_ annoying. The teacher’s pet, a know it all… he’s got it all. 

And what do I have? A plant for a right arm. Those time-travellers didn’t even explain to me why I’m still part-plant. 

Was it meant to be? Am I getting what I deserve? I know at times I can be a little rude to Milo, and he can’t help his Murphy’s law, but being punished with pistachio features isn’t exactly a good punishment.

I’ve been losing friends since. If I wasn’t a freak before, I definitely am now. Mort hangs out with Chad and Milo’s friends more than he does with me. I spend recess and lunchtimes at school alone. People sit away from me like they did with Milo at the start of the year. But now that he’s a hero, it’s the opposite. 

I don’t get it. A boy with destructive tendencies versus a boy with a plant for an arm? What’s the harm with sitting next to me? I’m perfectly harmless. At least I can control my freakyness, Milo can’t. 

I’m just irritated. Why did I have to be turned into a pistachion anyway? None of this would have happened. I wouldn’t have been the second freak-boy of Jefferson County middle school. Wouldn’t have been an outcast.

This makes me wonder how I was liked before. Was I actually considered an average kid in my class? I mean, I’m a nerd with a giant crush on Melissa Chase. I know she doesn’t like me back because of the way I treat Milo, but she could at least be nice to me, as a classmate.

Mom’s tried looking on the bright side for me. She thinks it helps, but she really has no clue. “Think of how cool you’ll be with a plant arm! They’ll think you’re from a faraway planet where there’s human-plant hybrids.” That might have worked on me when I was 8, but it definitely doesn’t work now. I _know_ I’m a freak. And I _know_ that kids aren’t gonna think I’m from somewhere in space. They know what happened.

I don’t wanna blame Milo for the whole thing, it’s just that I know he had a lot to do with it. He was the only one of our class that wasn’t in plant jail. The only reason he couldn’t have been there is if he started it. Or made it worse, somehow.

I hate looking at it. It’s a constant reminder of what I am. A freak. Occasionally in the corner of my eye I’ll see the brown branch with the leaves attached, and just immediately feel bad. There’s nothing I can do about it. I can’t even go back in time to change it, because I have no clue what I’d need to change. I always just shove it under a long sleeve and try to forget about it. But then I’ll see kids whispering to each other and pointing discreetly at me, and I know instantly what they’re talking about.

I’ve never had high self esteem, and this makes it sink lower than the bar. I hate it. I hate this whole thing. I’d rather have Murphy’s law than have to deal with this for the rest of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the crossover a few times, I got the inspiration to write this one. I love Bradley so much and the fact he’s probably gonna be treated like this in season 2 makes me sad. I haven’t the faintest idea of what’s going to happen to him, but I would really really like to see a Bradley-centric episode, and I’m sure other fans would too.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
